disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix Jr./Gallery
Images of Fix-It Felix Jr.‎‎ from Wreck-It Ralph. Promotional Fix_It_Felix_Jr._The_Hero.png Felix-Ralph-12.png Felix_Running_Render.png Felix_Walk_Render.png RBTI_Felix_Render.png|Ralph Breaks The Internet Render Fix-It-Felix.jpg|Poster Fix-it-felix-jr-disney-s-wreck-it-ralph-movie-lifesize-standup-poster.jpg|Lifesize poster felix poster.png|Felix's famous catchphrase and hammer 23251/232507377/192406 298556376925870 777012644 o.jpg.jpg Cp fwb wreck-it-ralph 20130912.jpg 1000px-WIR_Widescreen_Heros_Duty.jpg|Felix and the gang in Hero's Duty poster 1000px-WIR_Widescreen_Ralph_Game_Jump_001.jpg|Felix and the gang in game-jumping poster poster 2.png|Felix and the gang in Sugar Rush poster WIRposter.png|Felix and the gang in Niceland poster MeetFix-ItFelixStats.png|His status from Game Changers commercial Tumblr mdhuxw17WW1rkww4ro1 1280.png|Felix's Status on Disney website Ralph-takeover-580x392.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. game upgraded for YouTube Tumblr mchadyHKYf1r7bf7do1 1280.png|Felix and Ralph on Gamefly commercial DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg Felix_RBTI_Render.jpg|Ralph Breaks The Internet Render Felix_and_Calhoun_RBTI.jpg|Felix and Calhoun Concept art felixcomputergraphic.png|Felix's computer graphic design before final cut Fix-It Felix before final cut.png|What Fix-It Felix Jr. looks like before final cut tumblr_mnu6f0pjXZ1rrie3xo1_500.jpg|Computer graphic Felix walking Felixpose4-5-620.jpg|Fix-It Felix concept drawings FixItFelixConcept1.jpg|An early design of Felix by Bill Shwab. FiFelixConcept1.jpg|Felix study by Bill Shwab. FiFelixConcept2.jpg|Felix study by Bill Shwab. FelixConcepts1.jpg|Various early designs for Fix-It Felix. FelixDA.jpg|Felix by Daniel Arriaga. FixItFelix.jpg|Felix's picture in Tapper's bar close up Tumblr_mhpah2QV2a1qevgn3o1_1280.jpg|Felix drawings new wreck it ralph concept art.png|Felix fixing concept art fixitfelixalternatesideart.png|Picture on the side of a game console (1) fixitfelixbyjinkim.jpg|Fix-It Felix's concept by Jin Kim Wreckitralphvisualdevelopment.jpg|Felix and Ralph visual development Wreck it ralph line up.jpg|''Wreck It Ralph'' cast height chart Fix-it-Felix Sketch by Eric Goldberg.jpg|Character sketch by Eric Goldberg during pre-production. felix1_kjbat.jpg|Wire frame Felix model done by Eryn Katz felix2_kjbat.jpg|Felix model by Eryn Katz felix Expressions 1_kjbat.jpg|Felix expression model by Eryn Katz felix Expressions 2_kjbat.jpg|Felix expression model by Eryn Katz RBTI_Felix_model.jpg|Felix model by Eryn Katz Screenshots ''Wreck-It Ralph WIR - Felix Sprite.png|Fix-It Felix Jr.'s catchphrase wreck-it-ralph_fix-it-felix_arcade-ad.jpg|8-bit Felix after eating a pie Wreck-It Ralph - Felix is awarded the medal.jpg|"You've fixed it!" wreck-it_ralph-3.jpg|Felix with a kiss mark on his cheek Wreck-It Ralph - Felix's medals.png|Felix and his wall of medals Wreck-It Ralph - Felix awarded pie.png|Receiving thanks from the Nicelanders Fix-it-Felix anniversary.png|Felix's chilling out, dressed nicely Nicelanders.jpg|Felix dancing to the song "Celebration" while saying "Fix-It Felix!" Felix expects Mario.jpg|"I'll bet that's Mario. Fashionably late, per the norm." Wreckitralphandfixitfelix.jpg ralphandfelix.jpg Wreck-It Ralph - Fix-It Felix nervous.jpg|"...And to you too." Tumblr mf5ft8hBfp1r7bf7do2 1280.png|Felix talks to Ralph about the party tumblr_me7x4wJ0Ya1rrie3xo2_1280.png tumblr_mct31g93tT1rzu7qi.png|Felix's nervous smile Wreck-It Ralph - Ralph breaks the ceiling.jpg|Felix with Ralph Wreck-It Ralph - Felix respawns.png|"I'm okay! I'm okay!" tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo5_500.png|Excuse me Wreck-It Ralph - Everyone's Here for the cake.jpg|Everyone's here for cake Wreck-It Ralph - Nice cake.png tumblr_mibwi0cq9e1qaovgho1_500.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg Tumblr mbycsdfdLm1qeiuh9o1 1280.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg|This is not going to end well... Tumblr mhkro1SM4t1qmooxno2 1280.png|What the...? Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2507.jpg.jpg Tumblr mcu8heRUOc1rrie3xo1 1280.png|(whispering) "Ralph, quarter alert!" tumblr_mbwmvutjOK1r7bf7do1_1280.png|Felix tries to keep cool while Ralph's missing Fi-it-Felix-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683451-721-323.png|Felix looks for Ralph, but finds him absent Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg|Everyone panics Wreck-It Ralph - Niceland gets the notice.jpg|Oh, no! Wreck-It-Ralph-Fix-It-Felix-Jr_.jpg|"Everybody, calm down." Felix-and-Q-Bert-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683364-772-322.png|"Why, it's Q*bert. What brings you here, neighbor?" Fix-It Felix!.jpg|"Stand by. My Q*bertese is a little rusty." Wreck-It Ralph - Felix's Q-Bertese.png|Felix's speaking Q*bertese Tumblr mcha4mOoZN1r7bf7do1 1280.png|"Ralph's gone Turbo?!" tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo9_1280.png|Felix with an "I-almost-died" face Wreck-It Ralph - Fix-it-Felix at gunpoint.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. meets Calhoun (pointing a gun at him) tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo8_1280.png|"Jiminy jaminy. Look at that high definition. It's amazing." tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o1_1280.png|"I'm looking for my colleague, Wreck-It Ralph?" Tumblr md4n6o0yJ81ra755jo1 1280.jpg CalhounFelixRalphCyBugShuttle2.jpg tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o2_1280.png|"Ralph!" (Calhoun: "Cy-Bug!") Tumblr min0r7Y2NF1qmooxno7 1280.png Tumblr inline mjdmjkK15G1ru3i2g.png WIR - Felix confident.jpg|"Yes!" tumblr_mbl3zpKwEm1qfpk7mo2_1280.png|Calhoun: "WRONG!" Felix2.PNG Tumblr mcesrvWBTn1rghrtao1 1280.jpg Jdlamhem.jpg tumblr_mcxmyoirRy1rzu7qi.png|"It's my job to fix what Ralph wrecks!" tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o4_1280.png|"I am coming along with you." WIR - Calhoun and Felix crashland.png tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o5_1280.png|Calhoun signals Felix to hop on rompe ralph walt disney fix it felix jr repara felix sargento calhoun screencaps capturas ralph el demoledor 2013 2012 clasico disney wreck it ralph blu ray dvd a la venta.jpg WIR - Tracking the Cy-Bug.jpg|"I wish I knew, ma'am." tumblr_mc9s1lEgol1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun in Laffy Taffy Forest sugar_rush__gorge_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2ynn.png|Double stripes break. sugar_rush__quick_sugar_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2ygw.png|Felix and Calhoun in Nesquik Sand Tumblr_nj43lbVPXS1r3jmn6o1_1280.png tumblr_mby22gjYw91qeiuh9o1_500.jpg|Felix tries to hop out, but can't move. tumblr_mi6l42YG7x1rmwu6xo9_1280.png|Felix's face after being slapped by Calhoun tumblr_mjug7wXnNQ1qlpgkfo1_1280.png|"Hit me again." tumblr_mhmj77gz5N1rmm8ooo1_1280.png|"No, ma'am!" tumblr_mhmj77gz5N1rmm8ooo2_1280.png|"The arcade is depending on us!" WIR - Felix fixes himself.png|Felix fixes himself tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo4_1280.png|"You mean business." tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo9_1280.png|"Wow!" tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo1_1280.png|"We're...killing..." tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo10_1280.png|"...them!" Tumblr mciu2vZcxo1rrie3xo2 1280.png|Felix looks at Calhoun. Tumblr mciu2vZcxo1rrie3xo1 1280.png|Calhoun looks up at Felix. tumblr_mhkqr4LU4o1qgrtrwo1_1280.png|Felix smiling at Calhoun Tumblr n26zu0PQa11r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Is there something behind me? Wreck-It Ralph - Felix and Calhoun heart.png|A romantic moment Felix can fix it.jpg|"Can do!" WIRfelixandcalhoun.png|Blushing tumblr_mjs8w58KXT1qg59g6o3_1280.png|"You are one dynamite gal." tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo4_500.png|Was it something I said? tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo6_500.png WIR - Greeted by Bill.jpg sugar_rush__felix_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i0fpl.jpg|"Locked him up?" WIR - Trapdoor.jpg|Felix with Sour Bill felixfungeon.png|"Why do I fix everything I touch?" Wreck it Ralph Felix in Jail.png|Gives up, crying tumblr_mcf9qccMZ51qeiuh9o1_1280.jpg|Felix imprisoned in King Candy's dungeon Wait, no I'm not..JPG|"Wait. No, I'm not." fixitfelixfungeon.jpg|"I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix!" (literally) tumblr_inline_mn1z2nb8Nu1qz4rgp.png|"But she rebuffed my affections." tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o2_1280.png|"And then, I got thrown in jail!" tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o3_1280.png|"You have no idea what it's like to be rejected..." tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o4_1280.png|"...and treated like a criminal!" tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o6_1280.png|"It is?" tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o5_1280.png|Felix listens to Ralph's explanation WreckRalf-16.jpg tumblr_mjun37lkia1s52xypo1_1280.png|"My lady..." tumblr_mjun37lkia1s52xypo2_1280.png|"...you came back." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9415.jpg WIR - The gamers learn the Turbo truth.jpg|Felix's jaw drops seeing Turbo (Ralph: "No way!") wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9792.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9809.jpg Tumblr mcj3jk4Jer1rrie3xo1 1280.png|"No, wait!" Tumblr minv8bM88S1s5193oo4 1280.png tumblr_mhmuzvFVcl1qjpgn7o1_1280.png|"Vanellope!" tumblr_mi94vwqoPb1qmooxno1_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun about to face the Cy-Bugs Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-10268.jpg tumblr_mjs8w58KXT1qg59g6o5_1280.png|Felix in the air Tumblr minv8bM88S1s5193oo7 1280.png|"Way to go, brother!" WIR - Calhoun kisses Felix.jpg|Surprise! Felix&calhounkiss.jpg|Felix and Calhoun's first kiss Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10895.jpg Eastniceland.jpg|Felix's "little" help with East Niceland Wreck-It Ralph Felix and Calhoun get married.png|Felix and Calhoun's wedding WIR - The gang at the wedding.png|Felix, Calhoun, Ralph, and Vanellope at the wedding Felix and Tamora's wedding day.png|You may kiss the bride. Nicelanders23.jpg Wreck-It Ralph credits - Calhoun and Felix blasters.png|Felix shooting a gun with Calhoun in Hero's Duty Wreckitralphcredits.jpg Wreckitralphcredits2.jpg|As fireworks above his voice actor's name Ralph Breaks the Internet felix-gameplay-RBTI.jpg Sonic in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg Wifi-look.jpg WiR1 cameos in WiR2.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 102.jpg sour-bill-gene-leave.jpg Felix and Calhoun in Niceland.jpeg racers-in-niceland-annoy.jpg|Felix with the Racers felix-calhoun-talk-RBTI.jpg felix-calhoun-children-thought.jpg Adopt-racers.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 118.png|Felix with Calhoun Surge-Brag.jpg ee-o-boy.jpg felix-confused.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 178.png Fix-It-Felix, Jr 2018.jpg Calhoun-Felix-cheer.jpg Niceland-pie.jpg RBTI - Head back to the game.jpg Video games tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo9_1280.jpg tumblr_mf7ovvVrwt1rwm3fbo5_500.jpg|"...fix it!" wirgame.png|Felix with Ralph in ''Sugar Rush Wreck-it_Ralph_Wii_Screenshot_-25.jpg Wreck-it_Ralph_Wii_Screenshot_-26.jpg FelixSprite1.png|Fix It Felix sprite FelixSprite2.png|Fix It Felix sprite (2) Pd2.png|Fix-It Felix's Repair Power Disc in Disney INFINITY 468px-DI_443.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. costume PROMO.png Wreck It Ralph PAC-Man.png Fix-It Felix Jr Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms Wreck-It Ralph Character Collection 1.png FelixDH.png|Felix in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode EmojiBlitzFelix.png Printed tumblr_medt37UFFp1qjpdszo1_500.png|A page from Wreck-It Ralph Golden Book tumblr_medt37UFFp1qjpdszo2_500.png|Felix at the 30th Anniversary party in the Little Golden Book. FelixRalphScan1.jpg|Felix is asked to repair the kart in the Little Golden Book. FelixScan1.jpg|Felix repairing the Candy Kart in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan1.jpg|Felix is proud of Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. FelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Felix and the Nicelanders in Game On! FelixCalhounScan2.jpg|Felix and Calhoun in the Big Golden Book. RalphFelixNicelandersScan.jpg|Felix honors Ralph with his own cake in the Big Golden Book. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Felix on the cover of Arcade Brigade. Fix it felix etc.png|Felix, Ralph, Calhoun and the Sugar Rush racers with Princess Vanellope nicelanderscomic.png|Felix with Ralph in a comic book NicelandersComic4.png|Felix with the Nicelanders in a comic book felixcomic.png|Felix in a comic book FelixCalhComic1.png|Felix with Calhoun in a comic book The Art of Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg Merchandise Fix01.jpg|Fix-It Felix Funko POP! Vinyl Figure 318K7S9MT-L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. figurine fix-it-felix-jr-belt-and-hammer-set-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Fix-It Felix belt and hammer set disney wreck-it ralph Fix-it Felix jr_ figure.jpg|Fix-It Felix action figure with a brick wall Thumblg_Fix-It_Felix.png|Fix-It Felix Xbox costume Tumblr mdthwpLJSd1rs78x9o1 500.jpg|Fix-It Felix plush doll Felix_2014_Vinyl.jpg|Official Felix Vinylmation figure Felixsodapin.jpg|Fix-it Felix Jr. pin Disney Soda Fountain (In California) Big_mean_carl-fix_it_felix_game.jpg|Big Mean Carl playing the Fix-It Felix arcade game in Disney Drive-On with The Muppets Wreck it Ralph Dorbz SDCC 2016 Exclusive.jpg MicroDSFixItFelix.jpg Fix-It Felix 8-Bit POP.png Ralph Breaks the Internet Mystery Minis.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Imternet Funko set.jpeg Fix-It Felix RBTI POP.jpg WiR2 Fix It Felix Action Figure.jpg WiR2 Power Pac Bandai Figures.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Figure Set.jpeg WiR2 Power Pac Collectible Set.jpg Miscellaneous Tumblr nbxf46TKQn1tbugq6o2 1280.jpg Felix_8Bit.png|8-Bit Felix Category:Character galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries